D Gray Man Awards Show!
by doublewritersrule
Summary: The characters of D. Gray Man have gathered to be apart of an awards show where you, the readers, vote and decide who wins in each category. There might be a top three depending on how many people review. And if you want, give us category ideas, in fact, it's highly recommended!
1. Intro and a new story :D

An auditorium filled to the brim with every D. Gray Man character you can imagine. All socializing and entertaining themselves; while waiting for the hosts to show themselves. Allen, Tykki Mikk, and a group of finders were busy playing a game of Go Fish while Road, Lenalee, Miranda, and a couple other girls wee braiding each other's hair and quietly chatting amongst themselves.

The lights began to dim and the curtains pulled back to reveal two brunettes, one much more petite than the other. The taller one was wearing a Hello Kitty shirt and sweat-pants. "Hello everyone!" The taller one called out though a microphone. "I'm Rose."

"And I'm Hershey!" Piped the petite one wearing a yellow tweety bird shirt and jeans. "And welcome to the D. Gray Man Award Show!"

"Basically what we're doing is writing an awards show for D. Gray Man. And we want you, the viewers and reviewers to comment on what categories we do and y'all vote for your favorite option!" Rose explained.

"That's right," Hershey nodded in agreement. "We'll attempt to update everyday. But that only will happen if y'all vote and give your opinion on what category we do next." She flipped her short brown hair and then continued, "Since today is our first day, we'll come up with the category for y'all to vote for."

"And that category is: **(random drum roll) **Who is your favorite character and why?" Rose posed dramatically for effect, her long brown hair starting to slide out of its ponytail.

"The winner will receive this fabulous medal that says, ' Favorite character award', There will be a top three if there are enough votes so be excited!" Hershey said buoyantly.

**Rose and Hershey don't own D. Gray Man. If any on you think otherwise you are very, very wrong. Any of you who use our medals without permission will face the wrath of Kanda's blade while he's on steroids.**

**(If this sort of thing has been done before, we are truly sorry, we just joined FanFiction ten minutes ago!)**

**Please review :D**

**Love: Hershey and Rose (No these aren't our real names)**


	2. Favorite Character Award

Lights slowly began to dim and the D Gray Man characters began to quiet down and put their cards or any entertainment away. Out walked Hershey who was waving spastically out at the audience and began running around the edge of the stage left arm extended receiving high-fives from many of the characters on the front row. Rose politely stood and waved like a pageant Queen on a float.

Hershey ran back to the center of the stage and yanked up a microphone from out microphone holder thingies. "Hello fellow peoples, it's been about 24hours since the last awards show and since I'm tired, I vote we get this over with."

Rose stole the microphone, "Thank you Hershey for that wonderful info but I think everyone likes you're penguin footie pajamas and would prefer it if we didn't rush this. Anyways, there were four people who reviewed, one who voted by private messaging (which we now won't count after this) and one who gave ideas for categories. And with the votes added together we actually have a tie!"

Many of the D. Gay Man characters began to cross their fingers hoping and hoping that they just might be one of the lucky winners.

Wrestling Rose for her turn with the microphone, "And the winners are… Agh!" Hershey screamed as Roses foot was introduced to her face.

"Allen and Yuu Kanda!" Rose announced, using Hershey's downfall as her opportunity to make the announcement.

Allen sauntered onto the stage; he waved happily at everyone and bowed his head as Hershey placed the medal around his neck. Kanda tried to appear invisible as Hershey was forced to jump on him piggy-back style to put his medal on which caused everyone to laugh.

Rose handed the microphone to Allen, "Uhhhh thanks to the two people who voted for me."

Allen passed it to Kanda who was now Hershey free (Hershey's not: Can you believe it, this guy can actually survive without chocolate!), "I don't understand why Bean-Sprout here actually tied with me. I mean I'm so much better that a kid who looks like an old geezer." Kanda stormed off leaving a very mad Allen to follow in his wake. When Kanda reached his seat he was soon found unconscious on the floor with a certain old panda standing next to him muttering about rude youths making fun of their elders.

"Well that was awkward." Hershey said after finally being able to take the microphone away from her fellow host. "Any who, our next category will be: **(random drum roll) **MOST AWESOME CHARCTER HAIR! (or in other words, your favorite hairdo on a character boy or girl).

**Authors' note: Thanks to ****Meota Tsukiko for giving category ideas, we are very, VERY, grateful!**

**Hershey and Rose don't own D. Gray Man.**

**Anyone who uses our award medals will have to face the wrath of Sir. Komoulin the 14****th****.**


	3. Best Hair Award

**Hershey's notes: OH MY GOOBERS! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY ALL DAY SO I'M TRULY SORRY! Anyways. I don't get why the guest user's reviews are showing up basically three days after they post them and yet I get notified whenever they post a review.**

A petite little brunette poked her head though the curtains and out into the mass of people creating the cast of D. Gray Man. She skipped out, pulling a wagon holding a large sack that kept moving. "Hi everypony!" exclaimed the chipper girl, "I'm Hershey and I'm going to be hosting this chapter all by myself. You see, since Rose hogged up yesterdays show I kinda put her into time out." Hershey kicked the sack and you could slightly hear screams from inside. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA…!" Hershey began to go into a fit of coughing fit. "Anyways, I don't get why any of the guest reviews are showing up in the reviews but we've got another tie!"

Every character again crossed their fingers as Hershey announced the winner, "Will Lavi and Yuu Kanda please come forth?" Lavi energetically ran on stage, he threw his bandana into the audience and began to let everyone in the front row pet his hair. Kanda just walked on and ripped the medal out of Hershey's hands and placed it next to his other medal.

Lavi grabbed the microphone from Hershey. "Thanks you three totally awesome people for voting for me… And Panda, I told you I could win! So HA!" Bookman folded his arms crossly.

Kanda spoke, "I don't get why I'm so popular." He trudged off stage.

Continuing with the show Hershey announced, "Well… Now for our next category! (Random drum roll)… BEST CHARACTER QUOTE!"

Everyone cheered as they watched Hershey drag the red wagon holding the captive Rose back stage.

**Hersey's Notes: First off, I don't own D. Gray Man and the real reason why Rose wasn't helping me host today was because she's studying for the end of term testing stuff she has to do (represented by the bag she was captured in).**

**Second, if any of you use the magical medals (they're not really magical I just like that word :P) then you'll have to face Tykki Mikk and Allen in a game of Go Fish betting your life.**


	4. Best Character Quote

"Woof!" Bursting onto the stage was a blur of white, brown, and black. Those colors tumbling across the stage with shouts of, "Gimme! "

"Ouch! That's my foot you moron!"

"Woof!"

"SHUT UP YOU GUYS!" A voice shouted to the fighting duo. The owner of said voice stepped up into the spotlight glaring at the two.

Immediately, the two stopped and blinked shockingly, jaws cascading to the ground. "WHAT THE FROOGLING GOOBER HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!" The two screamed running up to the girl.

"I dyed it"

"Why Rose?! Why?! How could you betray me and become a red head?!" A little girl mourned for the loss of her friends beloved brown hair now turned a bright red.

"Hershey, I'm Ariel remember. I have to dye my hair because I absoloutly refuse to wear wigs. Plus, I've wanted to be a red head for a while now…. Allen, stop petting my hair!"

"But it's so cool looking!" Allen wined.

"Yeah it's so red and shiny and…"

"Shut up Hershey, I get it, I get it!" Rose exclaimed, pushing Hershey away and trying to untangle from Allen who was playing with her hair. "Besides, We've got a show to out on."

Hershey and Allen's mouths dropped as they realized that they realized that they had just fought over nutella in front of every D. Gray Man character in existence. Quickly getting over her shock, Hershey shoved Allen literally off stage and grabbed a microphone.

"Well, hiya there! Welcome to the coolest D. Gray Man story in existence! As y'all know, last times category was _The Best quote. _And now, A word from Rose whose hair now lives up to her name."

Rose glared at the shorty, "Shut up! Anyways, our winner is…"

"RANDOM DRUM ROLL!" Hershey interrupted at the top of her lungs.

Rose rolled her eyes and cleared her throat, "When Allen and Kanda, Yuu fight."

"There was no specific one because they're all so funny!" Hershey added, nodding her head up and down.

Allen ran back on stage, Kanda following close behind him glaring at everyone and everything. Hershey jumped up on Allen's back and place the medallion around his neck. Rose on the other hand just tossed one grumpily to Kanda who placed in on his neck with his other medals.

"Thanks for voting for me!" Allen waved, "Though I'd be happier if I didn't have to share this moment with ba-Kanda." He walked over and stood next to Hershey, trying to secretly untwist the lid and scoop out some nutella from her jar.

"Baka moyashi." Kanda muttered in his usual monotone voice, "Che, I don't know why I'm so popular with you crazy people but if it means getting bean sprout here mad keep doing so." Kanda stalked back to his seat, still glaring.

"ALLEN! Don't. Touch. My. NUTELLA!"

"GAH!"

(Thud)

"Wow, Hershey, I didn't know you had the strength to kick a person twice your size clear though the roof." Rose said, brushing her hair calmly from her face.

Hershey on the other hand was curled up in a ball, 'protecting' her precious nutella from any thieves.

"Uhh… Anyways, why don't we finish before Hershey has a seizer?" Rose commented. "Our next category will be: Most Attractive Personality." Rose yelled, walking off, while dragging a whimpering Hershey behind her.

**Authors' notes: **

**Rose: We're so sorry about the late update but that's kind of what happens when only two people review and then finally another three review like three weeks later! We can't do a show with only two votes (on two totally things might I add!).**

**Hershey: Sorry bout' Rose's bad mood right now, she's just super busy and overly stressed. As for our Little Mermaid references: Rose and I are in our school play of Little Mermaid the Musical. Rose being Ariel and I being the crazy, and totally AWESOME Chef Lois (I think that's how you spell it)!**

**Hershey and Rose don't own D. Gray Man. If anyone uses the D. Gray Man award medallions without permission they will be forced to do all the Science Department's work while they get to enjoy a three year vacation to any place they'd like (Hershey: Good luck!).**


	5. Most Attractive Personality

Curtains pulled open, "Well hiya there y'all, welcome to the D. Gray Man Awards show! I'm Hershey and Rose is asleep. I would be to but I am having insomnia so yeah… Anyways, you guys have no clue how enthusiastic I was when I saw that we had gotten six reviews within the past four hours! That may not be great for some of you but to us it's a BIG DEAL! So last time we left off with the award for most attractive personality; we've gotten quite a few votes for an array of people including Komui and Lenalee. Though once again, we have a tie… ALLEN AND LAVI!"

I'm Sexy and I know it played in the background as Allen and Lavi ran on stage waving wildly. Allen took the Microphone from Hershey who glared at him, eyes full of distrust for trying to rob her of her beloved nutella.

"Hey." Allen said, winking at the audience. "I'm so glad that so many people like my personality, even if I do turn dark sometimes. And thanks for not voting for Kanda!" With that, Allen bent down to let Hershey put on his medallion.

Lavi then stood with the microphone. "THIS IS FOR YOU WHO VOTED FOR ME!" Lavi then proceeded to take off his shirt singing along with the LMFAO dudes, "GIRL LOOK AT THAT BODY! I-I WORK OUT!" Lavi danced off stage leaving his smelly shirt for Hershey to pick up.

"Uhhh… Ok…" Hershey said, using her foot to push away Lavi's shirt that seemed to have dies a horrible death. "Anywho, our next category it: (Random drum roll) Favorite Innocence Type! Remember: The more reviews/votes, the faster we update :D

**Hershey's notes: Sorry about this chapter not being super funny, I'm super tired but my stupid brain is like "Hey, lets make Hersey not be able to fall asleep!" And so I check our email and saw how many review we got so I immediately started working on the next chapter :D**

**Review and make Rose happy :D**

**Hershey and Rose don't own D. Gray Man. If anyone uses our magical medals you shall die by the hand of an angry Foe.**


	6. Favorite Innocence Type

Curtains flew open as a chipper newly made redhead, "Hey-hey-hey! I'm Rose, and welcome to: D. Gray Man awards Show! Hershey is currently beating Allen to a pulp for stealing her nutella. So I've asked Komoui to help me host today's show."

Komoui sauntered on stage, a crazed look plastered on his face. His searching eyes found his target: "LENALEE! Look, I'm on stage!" His arms waving wildly to and fro; landing a punch on Rose; throwing her backstage.

Lenalee stood up, "BROTHER!" She roared, activating her dark boots, "You've killed Rose!"

"Agh!" Komoui was sent through the roof.

Paramedics flooded into the auditorium, placing Rose on a stretcher "Lenalee," she murmured, "Take over for me until I recover or Hershey finally is able to beat the crap out of Allen and regain her nutella. After that, the medics rushed Rose out of the auditorium, leaving a dumbstruck Lenalee behind.

"Uhhhh… No comment…" Lenalee said, hesitantly taking a microphone. "Uh… I don't know anything about the polls for right now so… I'll get down to business… The winner of today's award is: Allen Walker… For Crown Clown."

An awkward silence filled the auditorium as Allen didn't appear to receive his medal. "Uh…. Allen?" Lenalee searched and searched for the white haired boy but there was no sign of him.

Suddenly there was a blur that literally went screaming by and though the roof. Allen limply stood up from the fallen debris. "Sorry." He muttered sheepishly, Lenalee tossed him his medal. After Allen placed it with his other many medals around his neck, he fell into a coma. Again, the medics came to take another body away.

**Authors' notes: **

**Hershey: Hi, sorry bout this, life is weird, we're weird, hakunamatata!**

**Rose: What Hershey is trying to say is that we're REALLY sorry about the updates, but we have our end of year tests coming up… And we're going brain dead from too much studying!**

**Rose and Hershey don't own D Gray Man. If anyone steals the award medals and use them without permission they will spen the rest of their days as a test dummy for Komoui. Oh, and Happy Birthday Hershey!**


	7. Apologies and fixings!

MY GOOBER! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I JUST REALIZED WE FORGOT TO SAY WHAT OUR NEXT CATEGORY WAS! IT'S A FRIGGIN CRIME AGAINST NATURE!

Any who, the next category is: Favorite woman character (this includes humans, Noah, and akuma).

Happy voting!

- Hershey


End file.
